A Slave to Your Love
by Lizzy-Gold
Summary: Ichigo lives a normal life. He has decent grades, friends, and dreams of a hot girlfriend. The only problem, it's all a sham. He lives in a computer program, designed to protect him. But, from what? GrimmIchi, AU, Yaoi.
1. Chapter 1

Me: Greetings. This is Lizzy-Gold, and welcome to my GrimmIchi story. Thanks to my beta, a good friend of mine, Jenn.

Jenn: REVIEW AND I GIVE YOUS BROWNIES!

Me: o_O

Jenn: What?

Me: Nothing...

* * *

A Slave to Your Love

Chapter One

By: Lizzy-Gold

* * *

Don't own Bleach. *cries*

* * *

It was a cool autumn day in Tokyo, and I was on my way to the hell known as the public education system. The only relief I had there was my two best friends, Shinji Hirako and Renji Abarai. I've known the two for as long as I can remember. Together, we've gotten into a lot of trouble. I smirk at the memories. Yeah, those were the good times.

"Yo! Strawberry!" I heard Renji call, stirring me from my memories. I always seem to be drifting off in my thoughts. Sometimes, I feel like there's something missing, but I can't seem to find it.

"Hey Pineapple! How was the concert?"

"Fucking awesome man! It was the most epic thing ever! Dir En Grey was just as amazing in real life as in their albums!" Renji exclaimed, a wild look in his eyes. That was Renji for you, always talking about either sports or music.

"What about your weekend, Ichigo?" Shinji interrupted.

"Nothing eventful. The orphanage went to the movies." Yeah, I said orphanage. My parents died a long time ago, I never knew them.

"I see. So, how was your weekend Shinji?" Renji said, changing the subject. He knows talking about the orphanage makes me sad.

"Amazing, I went to the new club downtown!"

"You and your clubbing." I shake my head, pretending to be angry.

"Would Ichigo Kurosaki please report to the front office? There is someone here to pick you up." A message came over the PA. I didn't notice Shinji and Renji exchange worried glances.

"I'll see ya guys later, okay? We'll go to that tea shop after school."

"Yeah, see ya Ichigo…" I walked away, ignoring Renji's silence. I don't know what crawled up his ass, but he'd been in a pissy mood for the past several weeks. When I tried to confront him about it, he always denied it.

When I arrived at the front office, a man in a white suit, with black sunglasses covering his eyes, sat waiting for me.

"Ichigo Kurosaki?" He asks in a deep, almost robotic, voice.

"Yeah, What do you want?"

"I'm here to take you to your orphanage, there's been a fire there and we need some help identifying the dead."

"A… Fire? The… dead?" I parrot, not believing what I'm hearing.

"Yes, I'm sorry for your loss, but please, come with me."

"Okay." I follow the man to his white Cadillac sitting in the front drive. I sit in the back seat, and wait for the man to enter the car. Once he's strapped in, he presses a button on the dashboard, and a set of chains shoot out of the seat I'm sitting in and wrap around me.

"What the hell? What are you restraining me for?" I demand.

"So you don't try and escape. Come on, Ichigo, we're going home." And, with that, the man presses another button on the dashboard, and the car takes off at full speed. The car keeps speeding up, going right through the other cars. Soon, I see a tunnel coming up. _Where did that come from?_ I thought to myself. As we entered the tunnel, I felt something change. I see 1's and 0's go streaming looking like something out of a sci-fi movie. I see a light appear at the end of the tunnel, and we race into open daylight. _I don't think we're in Tokyo anymore…_ I was in a city alright, but it didn't look like any city I've ever seen before. The buildings were much taller, but, at the same time, plainer. They were all the same shade of white, perfectly matching the man's suit.

"W-where are we?" I ask in wonder and fear at the same time.

"This is New Tokyo, built over the ruins of Old Tokyo." The man says as he pulls to a stop, and leads me, in the chains, to the tallest building I've ever seen. As I was gawking, a group of men in matching suits and sunglasses gather around me. The group leads me into the building, which is the same color as the outside. All the walls are white, the floor was made of grey marble, and the furniture matched the walls. It was pretty drab. On the far wall were a set of elevators, made of white metal. The men activated the elevator, and hustled me into it. A swipe of a key-card and a button pressing later, and we were off to the top of the tower.

When we finally arrived at the top, the men led me to a set of very tall double doors, which opened when we approached. It appeared like we were in a long hall, with a long black carpet leading up to a throne of white marble. The men kneeled before the throne, and the man sitting in it. He stood out like a sore thumb. He had bright blue hair and matching eyes, with greenish blue eye paint around them. He was also very tall and built. He seemed to exude an aura of power.

"Welcome, Ichigo Kurosaki, to my home. I am Grimmjow Jaegerjaquez, Emperor of the Hollow Empire."

"W-what's going on?" I ask, shaking and gripping my shirt.

"Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you."

"Hurt me? HURT ME? You've already hurt me! You've taken my entire world from me! And you claim to not be hurting me?" I scream at the man. I don't care how powerful he is, he needs to be brought down to Earth.

"Ichigo, that wasn't your world. The world you were in was nothing more than a computer program."

* * *

Jenn: CUE DRAMATIC MUSIC!

Me: Why do I hang out with you again?

Jenn: REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!


	2. Chapter 2

WOW! I'm in shock about the response to this story. I honestly didn't know how it would be received. So, to all who have faved and alerted, thank you!

Shuuwai: I know, right! I've actually never seen The Matrix, but I know the basic story.

Galerian57: Here's another chapter, and thanks for the review!

Metallic Efekt: Thank you, I try.

Wolfdragonful: It's the result of insomnia, but I'm going to complete it.

* * *

A Slave to Your Love

Chapter 2

By: Lizzy-Gold

(Grimmjow POV)

I sat in the throne room, thoroughly happy. Finally, after five LONG years, Ichigo had been located. I had just received the message from one of my men that they had found him. Apparently, he had been locked away in a virtual world. Anyway, when he entered the throne room, I smirked. He was even cuter than I remember. The way his orange hair was spiked, the way his chocolate colored eyes glistened in the light, and how small he was. It all made him look absolutely ADORABLE~! Ichigo, however, seemed to be uncomfortable.

"Hey, don't be scared. I won't hurt you." I say simply. This simple statement causes the boy to snap.

"Hurt me? HURT ME? You've already hurt me! You've taken my entire world from me! And you claim to not be hurting me?" I knew in that moment that his memories of us were gone.

"Ichigo, that wasn't your world. The world you were in was nothing more than a computer program." I explain. Ichigo's mouth drops like a stone. I wave the men out of the room, and walk over to my strawberry. "Ichigo, I know you don't remember me, but, I remember you. You were my love, my one and only, and I still love you. You were everything to me. We grew up together, my late father found you as a baby during the war. He raised you as his own, and after fifteen years, we fell in love. Then, about five years ago, you were taken from me by a group of rebels called Soul Society. They kidnapped you in the night, and locked you in a computer program. I've been looking for you ever since…" Ichigo was staring at me like I was insane. "I know it sounds crazy, but it's the truth."

"I'm not sure that I believe you. For all I know, this could all be a dream."

Instead of answering, I simply stood, walked over to him, and pulled him into a fierce kiss. He responded instinctually, opening his mouth for me. I explored the warm, moist chamber that had been taken from me five years ago. It was even better than I remember. When I pulled away for air, I noticed that he was flushed redder than I ever thought possible.

"It seems that your body remembers me; I just wish that your mind did as well…" Ichigo looked up at me with big, innocent eyes, and it took all my self-control not to take him right then and there. I knew that I had to take this slow, so I didn't scare him. He had to remember at his own pace. I would wait for an eternity for him, if it meant that I got my Ichigo back. I smiled down at the boy, and took his hand in mine.

"What about my friends, Renji and Shinji? Are they fake too?" Ichigo suddenly asked.

"Renji Abarai? He's a Lieutenant in Soul Society. He must have been placed there to watch over you…"

"What about Shinji?"

"The name seems familiar, but I can't remember where I've heard it."

"Oh…"

"I'm sorry I can't be of much help. Follow me, I'll show you to your room…" I led Ichigo out a door in the side of the room, down a hall and up a set of stairs that led to the personal living quarters of the Imperial Family, of which I am the only living member.

"This is where you will be staying." I opened a door leading to his old room. It was the same color as everything else, a pale white. In one corner, a twin bed sat with the sheets made up, just like they had been all those years ago. A desk with a white laptop on it was at the foot of the bed. On the opposite wall was a door leading to the closet. And on the far wall, a pair of twin glass doors led out to a small balcony overlooking the city below.

"What's with all the white? It's kinda boring." Ichigo stated bluntly. I burst out laughing. "What?"

"Nothing… You really haven't changed a bit." I laughed, trying to get a grip on myself, and failing miserably.

"Ass…" I heard him mumble.

"Well, to be completely honest, the white was my dad's idea. He simply loved this color, while I too find it boring. I've been meaning to change it for a while now, but I've never gotten around to it."

"Maybe I can help with that…" I send him a strange look, at which he elaborates. "I've been studying Interior Design in school; this would be a great chance to test out what I learned."

"Okay. You can be the designer. I'll get you a sketch book or something tomorrow. In the meantime, are you hungry?"

"A little..."

"How about some sashimi? If I remember correctly, it was one of your favorite foods."

* * *

PLOT TWIST! Now, please review!


End file.
